


Knock, Knock, Woof

by GreenThing



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, but that's okay because i did this in like an hour and a half with no editing :'), if even that honestly this is just word barf, just daph/shag being bros tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenThing/pseuds/GreenThing
Summary: Unbeta'd were!Shag and Daphne being bros. Might add more to this later. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Knock, Knock, Woof

**Author's Note:**

> daphne and shaggy are an underrated brotp. this could be read as shippy too but that's your prerogative, not mine.

_ Scritch scritch. _

 

The average woman would’ve startled at the sound.

 

_ Scritch-scritch-scritch. _

 

Daphne Blake, however, was far from average.

 

Having dealt with many things in her X amount of years -- including but not limited to: ghosts, zombies, witches, monsters, ghouls, the list goes on, really -- the sound of canid claws on a wood door was hardly worth a  _ ‘Jeepers!’ _ . She leaned over to the coffee table to add the finishing coat to the polish on her toes. Maybe now that the weather was warm she could actually show it off. After all, purple never truly went out of style.

 

“Just a minute, Scooby.”

 

The scratching on the door paused for only a few seconds before starting back up.

 

Pouting, Daphne capped the nail polish bottle and set her feet back onto the carpet. A glance at the time on her laptop -- once having been playing music while she painted her nails and Daphne hadn’t cared enough to get it playing again when it went idle -- had her humming. “Ohh, I see,” she muttered softly, tightening her robe as she stood.

 

Midnight. Time had escaped her but that wasn’t new. 

 

Fairly certain of the situation now, she wasn’t as careful as she might’ve been otherwise on the way to the front door. Chances are she’ll have to redo it anyway. That wasn’t as important as letting her furry friend in.

 

“Sorry, Shag,” she started, stepping aside to give him space to come in. “I didn’t realize what day it was.”

 

The gang tried to keep track of the cycles of the moon as best as they could, but in true Mystery Inc. fashion, getting carried away was the second best thing they were all good at. The first being solving mysteries, of course.

 

Red-orange eyes looked up at her and she knew from the twinkle (and the wag of a tail) that she was forgiven.

 

Lycanthropy wasn’t as tough of a subject for them to handle, as it turned out. Shaggy was afflicted (“Of course it’s me!  _ Again _ !” he had bemoaned) though thanks to his stint with Dracula, unlike the typical portrayals of werewolves, the beatnik of the bunch was able to keep his thoughts intact. They were simplified, sure, but since Shaggy was an already pretty simple dude, it really only made for boundary issues.

 

Fun fact: Werewolves are heavier than the average Doo.

 

Daphne patted her turned friend on the flat of his head, smiling at the contented way he closed his eyes. “I hope Fred knows you’re here, at least. You know how Scooby gets on nights like these.” She rolled her eyes when he merely collapsed on his side on the floor though her smile didn’t fade. “You’re so silly.”

 

Footsteps heralded the arrival of someone from down the stairs, yawning and lifting her glasses to rub at her eyes. When they settled she nearly yelped. “Ooh, Daph!” Velma hissed with no real heat, “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

 

The redhead only snickered. “Did you know what tonight is?”

 

Before Velma could reply, the werewolf on the floor scrambled to his paws, tongue lolling from his jaws and tail thumping. Shaggy bounded over to Velma, who had only come down for a glass of water, to greet her with a cold nose to her stomach. She laughed heartily at the greeting. “Hello to you too!”

 

Daphne plopped back on the couch knowing that it’ll be a while before Shaggy’s ready to sleep, frowning when she caught a glimpse of her toes. Yup. That’ll need redone. “Lemme guess,” she heard Velma start, voice a bit fainter thanks to her walking away and into the kitchen. “Fred and Scooby were already asleep, you didn’t want to wake them, but you didn’t want to be alone either? Sound about right?” There was a pause where Daphne assumed Shaggy nodded. “Thought so. I’m sure Daph’ll keep you company. Right, Daph?”

 

She didn’t hesitate to reply. “Sure! You go ahead and get back to sleep. I can keep him entertained just fine on my own.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Velma yawned back. Water in hand, she started back upstairs with a word of ‘good night’.

 

A snort moved a few strands of orange hair into her face. Shaggy, stood on his hind legs with his arms -- forelegs? -- perched on the back of the sofa, towered over Daphne, who nearly blinked up at him upside down. He blinked back at her.

 

Daphne couldn’t help it when the corners of her mouth twitched up. Despite being even bigger than Scooby and heavier than Fred, she wasn’t at all threatened by her beastly buddy. If anything, he made her think of a Doo, a four legged friend who savoured attention more than he’d admit.

 

”I have just the thing for you.” And with that, she stood back up and left the room… Then came back moments later to tell him to stay. Shaggy’s ears pinned back but he did as he was told, settling on his haunches with a huff. When she returned, she moved past him to shove the coffee table away from the couch and out of the way, motioning the curious canid to sit in front of her once she was sitting again.

 

Closer, he finally noticed what she had in her hands; a dog brush. It was shiny and new and when he sniffed it it was only made that much obvious that it was a recent purchase.

 

“Okay, so I noticed your hair’s a lot longer than Scooby’s when you turn,” Daphne started with a ruffle of the fur on his neck for emphasis, “so I figured you could do with a little brushing. You know, I read online that you’re supposed to brush a longhair dog every couple of days and lemme tell you, this isn’t the first or last time I’ll be glad that Scooby’s fur is short.”

 

As she chattered, she brought the brush down on his fur and he had to admit, it was nice. On instinct he had been a little leery of the thing, all fake-smelling and unfamiliar, though Daphne proceeding as if all were well put him at ease. Her talking didn’t fade as she swept the brush through his dark brown fur, easing the mats that clumped here and there and gently brushing out tangles. Once he was back to his old self he’d realize that, having the longest hair in the gang, Daphne knew what she was doing so he shouldn’t be surprised. For now he just sighed pleasantly, letting her move him how she wanted to get all that she could.

 

He couldn’t have had a better pack.


End file.
